objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Torn Apart
Authors ChocolateBliss Do NOT edit the story unless you are ChocolateBliss. Sympnosis Me and Pencil have been best friends since forever, but I feel like she's hiding something from me. Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out. Oh no. I hope Match doesn't find out my secret about the alliance. Plot Match and Pencil have been best friends for six years. But when secrets, lies, and gossip take over, Match is starting to get suspicious. Will they be able patch up their friendship, or will it be shattered forever? Protagonists Pencil {Main} Match {Secondary} Semi-Protagonists Bubble Ruby Ice Cube Book Firey Coiny Chapter 1~Bonding Pencil Me and Match have been best friends for 6 years. We would always talk on our cell phones for hours. We planned sleepovers, and had "Girl's Night Out". Now we both live in Yoyle city, except I have an apartment but Match had a house. Still, that didn't stop her from hanging out with me. My beige-colored cell phone beeped. I knew it was Match. {Matchxoxo: Meet me @ Yoyle Cafe.Have important news 2 share.} I quickly text back. My texting skills were on fleek. (Pencilrox: K. Luv ya. Bye.) {Matchxoxo: Luv ya too.} I quickly put in some lipstick, my cell phone, and my novel then head over to the Yoyle Cafe. I have no idea what she talking about, but I, her best friend, will find out. Chapter 2~Secrets Match I look out the window, hoping to see Pencil. I quickly put on some lipstick, and checked myself out in my cheetah print mirror.Damn I look good. Suddenly I saw Pencil coming near my table. I stand up to give her a hug. "Pence-Pence!" I exclaimed happily. "Match!!! I missed you so much!" She looked pleased. "I ordered a Yoyle cake cappuccino and some Yoyle tea." "Yum!" Pencil licked her lips. Me and Pencil both sat down and sipped our drinks. I had the tea, and she wanted the cappuccino. "So Pencil....like why aren't you with the alliance?" Pencil was held back by my question. "Um....I got bored,so I let Book take over." She said uncomfortably. I was skeptical. "Are you like suurre....?" "Yes Match! I get bored easily." "Are you sure Pence-Pence? Weren't you kicke-" I started to say. Pencil looked at her watch. "Oh! Look at the time! Sorry Match I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye!" She rushed out of the cafe. That was weird. It's official. Pencil is hiding something from me. I don't care what I have to do. I will find out her dark secret, no matter what. Chapter 3~Questions Match I rush over to Coiny's condo, while tugging my umbrella. The rain in Yoyle City was strong sometimes. I readjusted my pink designer rain jacket Pencil got me for my 16th birthday. Coiny looked surprised to see me. "Uh, hey Match. What are you doing here?" he said while twiddling his thumbs. "Hey Coiny. I have like a question for you." I said, admiring my painted nails. "Uh.Okay then. Ask away!" he dramatically exclaimed. "Do have any idea why Pence-Pence isn't with her alliance?" I asked. I really needed to find answers. Coiny looked dumbfounded, and held back at my question. "Pencil?! Uh...." he turned pale. "Like why are you blue? You look like a Smurf." I giggled a little. "Well, sure. I'll tell you. You're her best friend after all." "Omg! Like tysm Coiny!" I hugged him. He looked very uncomfortable, probably because I hugged him. Coiny I can't believe it. I'm about to tell Match why Pencil isn't with the alliance. Of course, I'm the only one who knows. I sighed and took a deep breath. "Pencil was kicked out of the alliance for being hostile towards Ruby." I say. Match was shocked and a little hurt. "Why didn't she like, tell me this?!" she shouted. Her tone was a little angry. I shrugged my shoulders. "She most likely didn't want you to find out." I calmly say. "I just got a text from Pence-Pence. She says to meet her at the bridge.Anyway like, bye Coiny! Match said, while waving at me. I let out a long heavy sigh. When I thought Yoyle City couldn't get more drama-filled, it just had. Chapter 4~Exposed?! Pencil I glanced at my blue watch, hoping to find Match. Unfortunately, it was still raining,and the ground was very wet, so I was going to fall off the bridge. I try to steady my balance. Thankfully, from the 5 years of ballet, I stood straight up again. That's how damn awesome I am. I saw Match from the distance. She looked angry at me. I don't know why. I didn't do anything wrong.....did I? "Oh...hey Matcha....what's up?" I awkwardly said. "Don't play like DUMB with me Pence-Pence! You were like kicked out of the alliance for being hostile towards Ruby right?!" her tone was furious. Uh oh. She found out....but who told her this? "I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, clueless. Match looked so angry, I thought she was gonna explode. "YES YOU DO!!" she yelled. "No I don't. Now f*ck off." I plainly stated. Match looked very hurt. Oops. "Well f*ck you too! At least I wasn't kicked out of an alliance for being hostile to someone!" she retorted. I gasped. She knew about that?! I was mad now. "WHO IN THE HELL TOLD YOU?!?!" I was shouting now. People were staring at us, but I didn't care. "C-Coiny told me....." Match looked away. WHAT?! "That stupid piece of copper told you?! That was supposed to be private information!!" Match smirked at me. "Well is isn't like anymore..." She continued. "And now, I'm gonna tell Book, Bubble, Ruby, and Icy to terminate you from the alliance. So now you can NEVER come back." She smiled wickedly. Oh no the hell you won't! Before she left, I slapped her face. Match turned around. Her eyes flashed with anger. "Screw you b*tch!" But instead of hitting me back, she took out a miniature version of herself, and moved it inches towards me. OH. MY. GOD. This b*tch decided to set me on fire. I yanked the mini match out of her hand, and threw it in the water. After that, I threw her in the Yoyle lake. The lake caused an explosion. Everyone gasped. The Yoyle police officers investigated the crime scene. I decided to hide, so I wouldn't be arrested. Hours passed, and they declared Match critically injured. The doctors and nurses quickly rushed her to the hospital. The news reporter told the citizens of Yoyle City to go back to their business. In the distance I saw Book, Bubble, Ruby, Ice Cube and Coiny come out of their hiding spot behind the bushes. All five of them glared at me. Then they spoke at different times. "Poincel, why would you do such a hoirrible thing?!" Bubble said. "Eeek! Pence-Pence is a serial killer!!!" Ruby squeaked. "Wow. I knew Pencil was mean, but I didn't realize until now, that she is a doucebag". Book said as she stared at me with an icy cold glare. "Unbelievable. And I thought Firey was a jerk." Coiny said coldly. "I want REVENGE!" Icy said. I started to cry. I couldn't believe what a terrible person I have become. Now everyone in YoyleLand will despise me. Chapter 5~Life and Death Match I tried to breathe, but it was hard because the nurses told me that I was losing blood. The doctor examined my x-ray, and then said some shocking news. "Miss Match, I am so very sorry that your blood pressure is extremely low. You won't die suddenly, but you are at risk of having a heart attack." I just cried. "Then like, please save me Doctor Band-Aid! I don't wanna die!!!" I sobbed hysterically. Doctor Band-Aid looked sympathetic at me. "Sweetie, you won't die, but you must stay at the hospital for a couple of weeks. Don't worry about it Match. Yoyle Hospital has the most professional doctors and nurses." He smiled at me. I felt relieved, but not completely better. I hope I don't have a heart attack. I want to live! I don't wanna die!! I hate to say it, but this is literally a "life and death" situation. DAMN YOU PENCIL!!! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!! Chapter 6~Lunch Break Book After Pencil ran away from the five of us, I decided to go back to TCOA. I lead the alliance back to our house. "C'mon guys! Let's go back. See you later Coiny." I said. Coiny smiled sadly. "See ya Book." I sighed. It has been a long day today. But what do you expect for being leader of an alliance? I mean, I wasn't usually the leader of the alliance. Pencil is.....or should I say, was. She was being hostile towards Ruby, and the rest of us voted to kick her out. Ruby has been very happy lately, because Pencil is gone. I'm happy for her too. I used to like Pencil, but every day, she was being mean. Not just to Ruby, to me as well. Ruby just cries, but I must hold back my tears. It's hard, because Pencil thinks I'm not a huge crybaby as Ruby. But I can be. I have feelings too. Ruby tugged at one of my pages. She looked goo-goo eyed. "Ruby! Don't rip me. That hurts." I tried to stay calm. "I'm hungry." she whined. Oh. Okay then. Why didn't you say something beforehand? "Uh okay. Let me find a restaurant." I suddenly saw a pizza place. Yum! I love pizza. Who doesn't love pizza?! "Guys. I see Yoyle Pizza from here. Let's go there for dinner!" The three cheered happily. I smiled. Not to boast, but I am a pretty good leader. "Yoylecake! I loive pizza!!!" Bubble exclaimed. "Yaaayyy!! PIZZA!!!" Ruby squealed. "Yeah!" Icy said. Me and the alliance walk into the restaurant. I motioned them to come to a nearby table. I suddenly gasp. A few tables away from us, I saw Pencil. Bubble, Ruby, and Icy stared at me. "Book. What's wrong?" Icy asked me. I turned pale. "Pencil's here...." I whispered. "Okay....." they whispered back. Pencil turned around, and glared at me, Ruby, Icy, and Bubble. CRAP! "Hey Book. Long time no see huh?!" she asked sarcastically. Chapter 7~D-dead?!?! Ruby "Eeeek! The monster is here!" I ran in the back of the restaurant and started to cry. Pencil rolled her eyes. "Hello crybaby." I frowned. "Pence-Pence, leave me alone...." I said while Book glared at Pencil. Pencil looked furious at me. "Shut up scaredy cat!" she yelled. Book shot up the middle finger at Pencil. Pencil turned around and left the pizza place. {GROWL} I frowned again. Bubble, Book, and Icy laughed. "I'm hungry." I quietly mumble. Book patted my head. "Don't worry Ruby. We'll eat in a minu-" she was interrupted by a voice. YOYLE NEWS: "Good afternoon citizens of Yoyle Land. This just in, a young teenager was critically injured after being thrown in a lake with a lighter, which caused an explosion. The suspect is unfortunately unknown. The victim's name is Match." Me, Book, Bubble, and Icy gasped. Pencil came back from the bathroom. The four of us all glared at her. The news reporter continued. YOYLE NEWS: "Sadly, Match did not survive, and she was pronounced dead this evening at 7:00 pm." Everyone gasped. Pencil smirked and chuckled. YOYLE NEWS: "She had quite a few friends, so they decided to hold a memorial service for her. That's all for today folks. Hope you have a good night, and see you all tomorrow. Tune in next time. This is News reporter Rose, singing off." The flat-screen tv faded to a makeup channel. I cried again. "You will pay Pence-Pence....you will pay." Chapter 8~The Vigil Bubble A few days later, Book decided to hold a memorial service for Match. We all participated in different ways. I made the obituary, Book composed sad music, Ruby designed the black dresses, and Icy set up the bouquet of flowers to lay on Match's coffin. Mr. Coke, was the minister of the Yoyle church. He held the very sad occasion. "We all gather today, for the remembrance of Match. She was annoying sometimes, but she didn't deserve to die. Match was actually kind of cute and kawaii. Now, I'll let her friends say a few words." I was up first. I held my little speech shakily. "Hoilo everyone. Todoiy, I am going to say a little speech because I moiss Match so very moich." "Dear Moitch. I miss you. Alot. You were so kind to everyoine. You made me laugh so hard, you made my stomach hurt. You were amazing and caring. I moiss you so much. Please coime back. We'll noiver forget you. You will be forever known and loved in our hearts." I finished my speech. Objects who came to the funeral looked touched by my speech. Some had tears in their eyes, and others looked away. "Thank you Bubble for that wonderful speech." the minister said as I walked off the podium, crying. I was the only one in the alliance to make a speech. Book didn't want to make one because she was afraid that someone would call her "well-read". Icy was unable to write a speech because she didn't have arms. Ruby was too lazy to make one. So I just made one. I'm not very proud of it, but it's something at least. Chapter 9~Tears = Book After we left the vigil, I took the alliance back home. But once again, Ruby tugged at my pages. "Um..Book. I'm STILL hungry. We didn't order a pizza, or some chicken wings." she said, quietly. Oh! She was right! Okay then. Since we still didn't eat at the pizza place, I decided to not go home just yet, but we go to the Yoyle Groceries. I took out a pen and paper for a list. "Okay gals. What do you want?" I asked. Bubble, Ruby, and Icy thought for a moment. "I woint some boibble bath, and some boibble tea mix, with a maker." "Well, I would like a jewelry box, a bracelet, some snacks, and a bottle of perfume." I giggled. "Ruby, I will get some snacks anyway. Do you guys know what today is?" Bubble looked confused. "Noio." I smiled. "Oh silly Bubble. It's MOVIE night!" I exclaimed. "YAAAY!" everyone cheered happily. After a few minutes to an hour of picking out food and more supplies, me and the gang headed home. Even though the vigil was already over, I still felt sad. It took me all of my strength not to break down in front of the alliance. I was their leader, after all.